AFTER TWILIGHT Bella and Edward
by Becca - loves - twlight
Summary: I loved Twilight when i read it and since i'm in the process of waiting for the rest of the seris to be deleivered woop! Amazon 10 for new moon, Twilight and Eclipse! I thought i'd write a follow on from the book. from Edward's view
1. Chapter 1

The last year had been a blur to Edward

_**For Edward the perfect gentlemen and Claire **__**the avid reader**_

_**p.s. I don't own these characters they are the property of Stephanie Meyer **_

_The last year had been a blur to Edward. It could easily have been any other of his __100 odd years. But one strong, defiable and apparently un-breakable (despite many close shaves!) factor remained from that year. That was Miss Bella Swan._

_Edward had lived many years, without such a person, for he had never been incomplete or dissatisfied. But now he felt almost naive about his life before Bella. For there was something different about her, she was not like the regular girls he had become accustomed to. Yet something strange drew them together, for he was unaware of his human desires before. Some bizarre fate or force had brought a seemingly ordinary girl and a vampire onto the same page and he couldn't help contemplating the reason for such an abnormal match._

_The ancient clock chimed six, it was time to pick up Bella. He was happy to see her – no doubt – but he couldn't help remembering their last conversation. An icy chill stabbed at him. He did not know how many times he could push the subject aside, yet he could not fathom her wanting to be like him. He longed to see her cheeks blush red and feel the prevailing warmth of her skin brushing against his un-human icy figure. _

_Spinning round the corner, he emerged outside Bella's house within seconds. He knew Charlie had planned to go on another one of his fishing trips and pleasant effect of his sometimes ill-favoured talent. He felt a flutter inside of him, as he rung the bell, spreading warmth over his usually arctic skin. Usually he would not before with doors, preferring to catch her surprised expression when he made his undiscovered appearance known. But today was a special occasion. _


	2. Chapter 2

The last year had been a blur to Edward

_*****__**Well this is my attempt at chapter two I have to admit it's not the best and I may end up changing it. I got such a great response to the first one I felt I had to write another and post it. Thank you **__**so**__** much for your reviews! ***_

_Bella answered, looking her usual flustered self. Edward was pleased to note that her cheeks shone the characteristic rose tint he adored. _

"_Are you going to tell me where we are going, or stick to the usual cryptic approach?" Sarcasm was a quality he was used to in Bella._

"_Nope" a short, casual response – he rejoiced at every chance to try and predict Bella's thoughts. His mind raced through the possibilities: _

_A moonlight dance? (with Bella's co-ordination?) _

_A night time boat trip?_

_Dinner with the parents? – Quite a laughable suggestion._

_Not even close._

_The evening weather was frosty, exactly as Alice had forecast. The weather was perfect - his mind at least. As they walked to the car, Edward was painfully reminded of the collision, on the last ice day. Pushing the memory aside, he concentrated on escorting Bella over the ice coated driveway– not an easy task considering her history. _

_Th__ey drove about 15 miles outside of Forks to the edge of the forest, and paused at the entrance to a glacial reservoir about the size of a small field. To Edward's delight Bella looked intrigued by the shining expanse before her. He had planned it perfectly. On the densely coated bench, beside the car stood two pairs of ice skates Alice had so willingly chosen. Bella's soft blue – the colour of the shirt Edward had complimented on their first date. Edward's were electric black._

_Of course Ice skating was not the perfect activity for someone as agile as Bella, but Edward was convinced she should not miss out. After all 'it was all in the leading'. Edward pushed off hovering along the ice, gradually building up speed before swooping back to the edge where Bella stood. Bowing like the perfect gentlemen, he asked:_

"_May I have your hand?"_

_Bella was reluctant he could see, she had never had a great coordination – the understatement of the century. He dazzled her, picking her up and swooping her along the ice terrace. Sure she fell a couple of times, but that was just Bella and he wouldn't change it. _

_They halted back at the edge. Edward paused, Bella's translucent skin shone in the darkness. So caught in the moment, neither had spoken till she broke the silence:_

"_What brought this on then?"_

_Edward never being one for direct answers, replied………_


End file.
